Shattering Sanity
by submarineunicorn
Summary: When Thomas sees the keeper of the runners dragging the limp body of the glade leader, struggling to make it out of the maze, he can't control his instincts. He has to help them. He goes into the maze. Little does he know how much his new life will change just because of that one night. Soon, he'll have to choose- Newt or Minho? Thomas/Minho Thomas/Newt & some Minho/Alby
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

-Newt-

He sat at the entrance to the maze with the other gladers, waiting for Minho and Alby to return. Since before lunch, Thomas, the newest greenie, had been stressing Newt out. He asked when they'd be back nearly every 5 minutes. It got annoying, but Newt slightly admired his ability to care about 2 guys he'd just met.

Finally, they saw Minho stumbling towards the open walls, literally dragging Alby with him. This wasn't good. Everyone was screaming at Minho to leave the knocked- out leader, but he refused. Movement next to Newt startled him out of his daze. Thomas was entering the maze.

Newt tried desperately to reach out and pull the new guy back, but it was too late. Thomas had managed to make it into the gigantic death trap. The walls shut behind him. The gladers stared in shock at the massive stone wall. Gally shook his head and mumbled, "Wow. I mean, I knew he was stupid, but not _that_ stupid."

-Thomas-

He stood next to Newt, the second- in- command, anticipating the moment that Alby, the leader, and Minho, the keeper of the runners, would return. They had been the only guys nice to him, besides Chuck and Newt. It wasn't the same, though.

Newt kept to himself, besides when he was explaining how they ran the glade on the first day that Thomas was there. Chuck was different in a another sort of way; he was young, slightly ignorant, and tried too hard to stay positive and to fit in with the others.

It all just seemed so strange to Thomas. Not necessarily fear, but not comfort, either. The whole maze scenario just made it even worse. Worrying about the two guys out there in the maze was messing with his head. He was about to walk away from the terrifying entrance, when he heard a shout.

He turned back to see Minho pulling Alby on the ground- the leader was passed out. Panic spread through the crowd as they all begged Minho to leave Alby and save himself. He didn't shout once, because he was battling a plan in his head.

Finally, letting his instincts kick in, he sprinted forward. He felt a hand try and grab him, but he jerked away too fast. The gladers were now yelling at him, protesting what he was doing. He ignored them and pushed on. He fell face first into the maze.

"Good job," he heard Minho say breathlessly. "You just killed yourself."

-Minho-

" _What_?" the new shank of a greenie said. As if he honestly expected coming into the maze we've been warning him about would be easy. _Of course_ , Minho thought, _join the runners and and frolic through the deadly corridors! By all means, shag a griever while you're at it!_

He stared at the keeper, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide like a lost little doe. Pathetic. Minho rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Alby's limp body. "What happened to him?" Thomas asked. "What do you _think?_ " Minho replied. "He got himself stung."

The greenie started to ask question after question, saying klunk about figuring out how to survive and then asking about techniques and grievers. When it became too much for Minho, he let his rage control him.

He didn't know what he was doing. He suddenly slammed Thomas against the cold wall of the maze and kissed him. He lost control of his body at that moment, and let the shuck- face pull him closer.

When Minho broke the kiss he managed to growl out, "we're going to die out here. There's no way around it, greenie." Thomas just stared deep into Minho's eyes, then finally nodded. He looked down at his lap, and Minho couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

 _What the shuck is wrong with me? Why the hell did I kiss him? Why do I want to kiss him again? Maybe it's the maze finally turning me insane,_ he thought. He knew that he had to get both Alby and Thomas out safely.


	2. Chapter 2- A Shucking Moment

**Hi everyone! I go by X, and this is my first ever fanfiction. That last chapter was simply an intro, so that you can get a feel of what this story will be like. I'll be telling this based on events from The Maze Runner, although I don't own any of it. All rights go to the author, the MVP, the evil genius, James Dashner. Anyway, I'll be switching the point of view of the story between Newt, Minho, and Thomas. I** _ **might**_ **add a part where it's Alby's point of view. I hope you enjoy the story, and let me know what you want to see! I accept suggestions, and** **JUST A WARNING::** **there** _ **will**_ **be smut between some of the characters, just not yet. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction,** _ **Shattered Sanity**_ **! 3- X**

-Thomas-

There they were, in the maze. Minho was sitting on the ground, leaning on the wall next to Alby. Thomas was filled with panic and confusion, so he immediately started trying to figure out what to do.

"What are the techniques you guys use against the grievers? They _have_ to have a weakness! And what do we do with Alby? Staying here doesn't seem like a good plan, because the grievers could easily find us and kill us, but what are we going to do?"

He noticed that Minho wasn't paying attention. Thomas squatted in front of the muscular, dark haired boy. He shook his shoulder and tried to get him to snap out of his zoned- out state. Suddenly, Thomas was shoved against the maze wall, and Minho's lips were on his.

Shock overcame him, but he soon kissed the other boy back. His body reacted in a way he would have never imagined. Soon their tounges were lost in an erotic dance, and desire filled Thomas's body.

He wrapped his arms around Minho's torso, and the runner had his arms on either side of the greenie's head. It seemed as if this moment lasted forever, and both teenagers were glad for that.

Minho broke the kiss first, to Thomas's dismay. They met each others' eyes for a moment before Minho quietly rasped, "we're going to die out here. There's no way around it, greenie."

Thomas stared into Minho's eyes, which were filled with a mix of lust and slight sadness. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he slowly nodded. He looked down at his lap and wondered what the sudden kiss they'd shared meant.

Minho stood and offered his hand to Thomas.

-Newt-

He couldn't believe what happened. Thomas, the new greenie, had disappeared into the maze with Minho and Alby. The _one_ boy in the bloddy glade that Newt had ever managed to find attractive. He was gone.

He wasn't sure at this point whether the trio would survive, but he wasn't giving up hope just yet. He and several other gladers set up a small sort- of camp outside the closed walls of the looming labyrinth.

 _Who knows what Tommy and Min are going through? I'll bet they're terrified out of their minds! They're probably wondering what to do, lost and confused._ Newt had no idea how ironic that statement was.

-Minho-

Minho helped Thomas up and wrapped his arms around him. Thomas willingly returned the embrace, allowing Minho to take in his scent. _I'll protect you, Thomas,_ Minho thought, _Don't you worry your shucking head about it._

The pair stopped hugging just to look at each other. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Minho's neck, while Minho had his around Thomas's perfect torso. He couldn't help but stare at the newest glader's face in awe. He looked so perfect in the moonlight...

Minho leaned in and kissed Thomas yet again. Sparks flew throughout his body as Thomas, _his_ greenie, moved against him. Their mouths battled for dominance as they explored each other.

He had no idea how this... this _shank_ could make him so weak so suddenly. He'd only known him for a day! It was like a plot from a shitty movie, but he couldn't get enough of Thomas. The way he tasted, the way he felt, and the way he moved was just unexplainable.

Minho moved his hands down Thomas's sides and slowly slid his hands up his shirt. He felt the shorter guy's stomach and back, making him shiver. Then, Thomas backed up. "What the hell was that noise?" he asked fearfully. Minho furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, until he heard it, too.

Looking down the corridor, Minho saw a griever.


	3. Chapter 3- Escaping Hell

**Let me know how I'm doing so far! And it's okay to be honest; tell be if I suck or not. Just try to be nice about it, because kindness is the key! (Damn, I'm really cheesey) Lol, I'm not expecting many people to read my fanfic, but I hope that you give me a chance! Like I said, this is my first time doing this. I usually just read it. -X**

-Thomas-

Minho stared in horror at the spider- like machine that was slowly heading towards them. Thomas could feel a shiver make its way down his spine, and he went into problem- solving mode. "Okay, we need to get Alby somewhere safe," he started.

Thomas could hear Minho start to breathe harder, as if he were having a panic attack. "Minho, you need to try and calm down," Thomas said as calmly as possible. Minho looked up at him. "You don't get it. I _can't,_ Thomas."

Thomas shook his head in protest, "NO, Minho," he said too loudly. He heard the griever shifting closer. "You can't panic now. Staying calm will get us out of here." The kepper glared at him, sending a dark feeling into his heart.

"Sorry, greenie. You're on your own"

Before Thomas could say anything else, Minho sprinted full speed away and around the opposite corner of the griever. _What the hell is he doing?_ Thomas thought.

He found a way to tie Alby up in the ivy that clung to the maze walls. Then, hearing the same scraping metal sound from a moment ago, he ran as fast as he could the same way that Minho went.

Thomas could see a light appear. At first, he feared it was fire or something, but it was just the sunrise. The sun was coming up. Suddenly, he crashed into a farmiliar body; it was Minho. "You are one _crazy_ son of a bitch!" Minho yelled at him.

He turned Thomas around and they ran together to the maze walls. But not before they saw another griever. "SHIT!" Minho screamed. He and Thomas were running full speed through a closing section. Until Thomas had an idea.

He froze in his tracks as the beast veered around the corner. "Come on!" Thomas shouted to the metalic creature. Minho was screaming for Thomas to get his ass out of there, but Thomas had a plan.

As soon as the griever launched forward, Thomas whipped around and sprinted as fast as he could manage, now desparate to escape the closing walls. "COME ON GREENIE, DON'T LOOK BACK!" Minho screamed.

Thomas was almost there now, but he couldn't help but steal swift glances at the monster. It was almost upon him. He heard Minho scream one last time, "DON'T LOOK AT IT JUST _MOVE_! COME ON, THOMAS!"

The walls shut with a thud.

-Newt-

"Guys, it's opening," Chuck said to the other gladers. They'd all told him that there was no point in staying there. Thomas, Minho, and Alby were probably dead. Newt had told him more than anyone, although he had just as much enthusiasm as the younger boy.

However, when the walls opened, there was nothing there. No sign of any of the 3 gladers. "Told you, Chuck," Newt said, his heart snapping as he spoke. "They aren't coming back."

Tears brimmed his eyes. He had put so much of his effort into believing that they would make it; that they would survive the dreaded maze. But there was now hope, now. _Tommy, Min, and Alby are gone..._

Newt's thoughts were inturrupted by a shout. When he turned around, Thomas and Minho were walking out of the maze, Alby between them, his arms slung over each of their shoulders.

"He got stung in there, but Thomas helped save him," Minho said, grinning slightly. The gladers' eyes widened. " _Wait,_ you saw a griever?" Chuck asked Thomas excitedely. Thomas looked at the child with those gorgeous eyes of his... _SNAP. OUT. OF. IT. NEWT. Get a bloody grip on yourself,_ he thought angrily.

Thomas looked at the child and replied, "Yeah... I saw one." Minho scoffed next to one. All eyes were on him now.

"He didn't just see one. He _killed_ it."


End file.
